russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Krissy not moving to PTV4
February 21, 2017 PTV4 general manager Dino Antonio C. Apolonio has denied that Kris Aquino, erstwhile queen of talk on ABS-CBN, will be moving to the state network. “We can’t afford her,” he said with a chuckle. He did say that the network will be undergoing a lot of changes, starting with the signal, which Apolonio, a broadcast engineer by profession, made sure to improve as soon as he was appointed into office in November. “I noticed the transmission was only running at 50%, now I was able to bring it up, and it’s hitting 85%-90%,” he reported. His task to “bring PTV4 on the same level as BBC or NHK” is “daunting,” he admitted. The network’s thrust remains to be “news, public affairs and public service.” Apolonio has tasked their news department to “accurate and balance “We’re the official network of the government, we’re not really concerned about who brings it first, but whatever we will put out – that’s why I challenged the news department, you have to test all your statements – make sure it’s accurate. Go for accuracy and balance, the speed will come,” he said. After improving the reach, PTV4 is concentrating on two things: infrastructure and the programming grid. “Luckily, Pangulong Duterte recognizes the value of a state media, kayo suportado kami,” he said, “but we have a lot to work on it.” At present, the network employs two former ABS-CBN broadcasters – Aljo Bendijo is seen in PTV4’s morning program and as the nightly news anchor with Kathy San Gabriel and Rolly Gonzalo, while former colleague Alex Santos handles the noontime newscast. Catherine Vital, on the other hand, is seen as the late-night news anchor with Anthony Pangilinan and Charmaine Espina. The network will also introduce entertainment programs in the mix, starting with two series, like “Rosy Lovers,” a Korean romantic comedy involve the love story of a college student couple who unintentionally becomes parents and realize the true meaning of love and life; and “The Legendary Doctor,” a Korean epic that talks about the travails of Hur Jun. “We’ll start with Koreanovelas and dramas we could get our hands to. We will also have travel shows and children’s programming. At this point, we’re working on the programming grid.” “The Legendary Doctor” is a Korean medical drama that airs every Saturday and Sunday at 9:15 p.m. Jun Kwang-ryul stars as Hur Jun with Hwang Soo-jung as Lady Ye-jin, Lee Soon-jae as Yoo Ui-tae, Kim Byung-se as Yoo Do-ji, Jung Wook as Kim Min-se, Jung Hye-sun as Mrs. Son, Hong Choong-min as Lee Da-hee and Joo Hyun as Heo Ryun. “The Legendary Doctor” is a Korean medical drama that airs every Saturday and Sunday at 9:15 p.m. Jun Kwang-ryul stars as Hur Jun with Hwang Soo-jung as Lady Ye-jin, Lee Soon-jae as Yoo Ui-tae, Kim Byung-se as Yoo Do-ji, Jung Wook as Kim Min-se, Jung Hye-sun as Mrs. Son, Hong Choong-min as Lee Da-hee and Joo Hyun as Heo Ryun.